Recently, electric vehicles employing electric motors driven by electric energy stored in batteries as traveling power sources have been developed for the purpose of environmental protection. In such vehicles, since a battery repeats large current charge/discharge by acceleration/deceleration operation of an electric drive motor to produce heat, the battery needs to be suitably cooled. In the case of an electric two-wheeled vehicle, it is known to expose a battery to the outside to be cooled by traveling wind. However, such a battery viewable from the outside deteriorates the design, and therefore is covered with a cover if possible. A configuration has been proposed in which a battery cover covers the battery, and traveling wind is taken in the battery cover from a traveling wind inlet provided on a lower side of the battery cover, so that the battery is cooled (e.g., see Patent Document 1).